


In-Neptune-tude

by redrockbluerock



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: and then this happene, honestly i just wanted to write the one line, nepunian wildlife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 22:06:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7455634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redrockbluerock/pseuds/redrockbluerock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The rubies manage to reach Neptune. They don't find Jasper. Oops.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In-Neptune-tude

"She's not here." After about a full week of searching for Jasper, the Ruby squadron could only find the occasional life form and not their quarry. "I don't get it. The scanner didn't even pick up a gem here."  
"THEY TRICKED US!" Army screeched, scaring an unfortunate school of wildlife away.  
"No, Ruby, they wouldn't. Didn't you see the Steven's face?" Doc retorted. "That was all honesty."  
"THEN WHY ISN'T SHE-"  
"Maybe she left?" Leggy mumbled.  
"Left the planet?"  
"Y-yes?" Doc was silent for a few seconds.  
"It's so obvious now! Ruby, you're a genius!"  
"What?"  
"Oh, but why would she want to leave?" Navy sighed. "The locals are so sweet!" Currently, she was being gently nibbled on by a flock of bird-fish creatures.  
"They're biting you." Eyeball hissed.  
“You’re just jealous.”  
“Ruby, Ruby, enough about the wildlife. We gotta find Jasper. She’s probably on Earth now.”  
“What makes you say that?”  
Doc shrugged.  
“She’s probably gonna punch those earth gems for revealing her location.”  
“Or question them to death. You know how nose gems are.”  
“Thanks Ruby. Now, Rubies, back to earth! And Ruby, stop playing with those things!”  
“Aw.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really just wanted to write out Leggy saying "maybe she left' and somehow this happened.


End file.
